SOS Cavalier
by lilly evans de coeur
Summary: Lily et Camille ont inventé le petit ami parfait : Wauthier, mais quand Lily est supposé l'invité au mariage de son cousin les choses se compliquent. Elle fera donc appel à l'agence SOS Cavalier. Mais que ce passe t il quand l'homme envoyé est James ?
1. Résumé

Résumé :

Lily et Camille ont inventé le petit ami parfait : Wauthier, mais quand Lily est supposé l'invité au mariage de son cousin les choses se compliquent. Elle fera donc appel à l'agence SOS Cavalier. Mais que ce passe t il quand l'homme envoyé est James ?

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires !


	2. Un petit problème

\- Mais maman !, **Lily, fraichement sorti du Val regardait sa mère avec désespoir.**

\- Lily, je sais que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec Léopold mais c'est son mariage et tu dois être présente !

 **Catherine Evans regardait sa fille en se demandant comment cella ce faisais qu'ayant autant de ressemblance physique (même cheveux roux, yeux vert) elles pouvaient être si différentes au niveau de leurs caractère.**

\- Mais maman !, **répéta Lily en sortant sa mère de ses pensées**

\- Tu iras un point c'est tout ! Oh et oublie pas d'inviter Wauthier ! Je veux qu'il soit à ton bras !

\- Wauthier ?, **demanda la jeune brune**

\- Ton petit ami ! Vous êtes bien toujours ensemble non ?

 **Lily réfléchi à toute vitesse, elle était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un alors qui pouvait bien être ce Wauthier ? Soudainement elle se rappela ! Wauthier était le garçon qu'elle avait inventé pour que ces frères et parents laisse sa vie amoureuse (bien qu'elle n'en a pas) tranquille.**

\- Ha Wauthier … tu sais je ne suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée ...

\- Mais si ! ça fait deux ans que vous sortez ensemble et on ne l'a pas encore vu !

\- Heu je vais voir...

 **Sur ce Lily monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Quelle histoire ! James n'existait pas du tout ! Elle l'avait inventé avec sa meilleure amie en 5** **ème** **quand Potter avait trouvé son numéro de GSM et qu'il avait commencé à lui envoyé des sms 24h/24. Comme ça au moins sa famille posait moins de question. Camille et elle avaient créé son profil par rapport à un mix de leurs mecs préférés : grand, brun, yeux bleu, sportif, bien bâti, … . Il «habitait » près de chez Cam comme ça il ne devait pas aller chez elle mais Lily prétendait aller chez lui une fois qu'elle allait chez Cam.**

 **Si maintenant elle rompait avec lui cela ferait trop louche. Qu'allait-elle faire ?! Elle avait seulement deux semaines pour trouver LE partenaire idéale. Heureusement elle avait une cession shopping avec Cam cet après-midi, elles pourraient trouver une solution. D'ailleurs il était quelle heure ? 13h10 ! Elle allait rater son train ! Lily couru jusqu'à la gare de Landen et attrapa son train de justesse. Une fois dedans elle se mit à chercher une solution. Elle trouva un journal « Métro » qu'elle rangea dans son sac pour le chemin du retour.**

 **Une fois arrivé au shopping de Woluwe elle retrouva Camille.**

 **Elles firent le tour des boutiques puis elles s'assirent sur un banc avec leurs smoothie et leurs sacs.**

\- Ma mère veut que Wauthier vienne au mariage de Léopold, dis Lily  
\- Wauthier?  
\- Oui Wauthier mon petit ami !  
\- Quoi ! Tu sors avec un mec et tu m'as rien dit ! Depuis quand ?! Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? T'aurais...  
\- Hey du calme le moustique ! Wauthier c'est le mec qu'on a inventé à cause de Potter tu te rappel ?  
\- Ha oui lui … et tu vas faire quoi ? Rompre ? Non ça ne va pas …. IL te reste plus qu'à trouver un mec grand, brun, sportif … .

\- Ok stop la. Je sais comment il doit être, **Lily soupira puis dit** , je fais quoi maintenant ? j'attends dans la rue et enlève le premier grand brun qui passe ?

 **UN PEU PLUS LOIN DANS LE SHOPPING**

\- Hé regarde on ne dirait pas Petit et Evans là-bas ? **demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noir.**

\- Où ça ?! **demanda son ami,** Allez Siruis ! dis-moi !

\- Du calme James, elle est là ta belle, près du petit arbre.

\- Ha ouiii … ce t-shirt lui va vraiment bien … on se rapproche ?

\- Si tu veux, **répondit le Black**

 **Ils se rapprochaient discrètement et entendirent Cam s'écrier :**

\- Quoi ! Tu sors avec un mec et tu m'as rien dit ! Depuis quand ?! Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? T'aurais...

 **Pendant ce temps James était entrain de déprimé à l'idée de voir Lily sortir avec un autre que lui.**

\- Hey du calme le moustique ! Wauthier c'est le mec qu'on a inventé à cause de Potter tu te rappel ? **dit Lily**

 **James se senti soulagé en entendant cela malgré qu'il se sentait vexé. Avec Siruis ils repartirent discrètement.**

 **DE NOUVEAU CHEZ LILY ET CAMILLE**

 **Camille répondit** : oui pourquoi pas ? On le fera souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'être ton cavalier.

\- Te fou pas de moi ! je suis désespérer !

\- OK on va trouver autre chose … c'est quoi ça ?, **demanda Cam en montrant le journal dans le sac de Lily.**

\- Ho ça c'est le Métro pour sur le chemin du retour.

\- Il y a peut être quelque chose d'intéressant dedans.

 **Elles se mirent toutes les deux à lire le journal tout en se racontant des ragots des vacances. Soudainement, Camille s'écria :**

\- Là ! çà c'est ce qu'il te faut !

\- C'est quoi ?, **demanda Lily**

\- Un truc qui propose les services d'hommes pour accompagner des filles à des soirées etc. ! c'est tout à fait ce qu'il te faut !

\- Quoi ?! ça ? Mais je ne connaitrais même pas le mec !

\- Et en le kidnappant si peut être ? **dit Cam en tirant la langue**

\- Bon c'est vrai c'est la même chose mais en légal.

\- Ben t'attend quoi alors ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben téléphone !

\- Quoi ! t'es folle !

\- Cap ou pas cap ? **demanda Cam**

\- Cap bien sur …


	3. Une solution ?

**Lily composa le numéro, une dame décrocha :**

\- Sos cavalier bonjour

\- Bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'un jeune homme pour être mon cavalier lors du mariage de mon cousin.

\- Je vois, vous avez une demande particulière ou cela peut être n'importe quel garçon ?

\- Ho c'est assez précis, il doit être grand, brun, sportif, … .

\- Je vois laissez moi votre nom et votre numéro et je vous rappel des que j'ai quelqu'un de libre. C'est pour quand ?

\- C'est pour le 17 juillet. Mon nom est Lily Evans et mon numéro est le 0475873321.

\- OK merci, je vous rappellerai.

\- Au revoir. **Lily raccrocha**

 **Après ce coup de fil elles se dirigèrent chez Anne-Sophie, un magasin de robe de soirée pour trouver LA robe parfaite pour le mariage.**

\- Quel couleur m'irait le plus **? demanda Lily en fouillant dans les robes**

\- Je ne sais pas … une couleur vive peut être. Ho j'ai trouvé celle qui me faut ! **dit Cam en montrant une robe bleu nuit.**

\- Elle est trop chouette ! va vite l'essayer !

\- Non on cherche d'abord la tienne ! Après tout c'est le mariage de TON cousin )

\- Je peux vous aider, mesdemoiselles ? **demanda une dame**

\- Oui ! **s'écria Camille** , mon amie ici présente ne sait pas du tout quel type de robe et de couleur pourrais lui aller.

\- Ho je vois, **souris la dame** , et c'est pour quel occasion ?

\- Un mariage, **répondit Lily**

\- D'accord, hum alors je vous vois bien dans cette robe, dans celle-ci et celle-ci, **dit elle en tendant 3 robes à Lily.**

\- Merci madame, allez viens Lily on va les essayer.

 **Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers les cabines**

\- Comment elle c'est emballé la dame ! **murmura Lily**

\- Je me demande où elle a trouvé le papier cadeau, **rigola Cam**

 **Elles essayèrent chaqu'une leurs robes et trouvèrent leurs bonheurs.**

 **Le soir, quand Lily rentra avec ces achats, elle reçut un appel de Sos Cavalier lui disant qu'ils avaient trouvé l'homme idéal et qu'il sera à Woluwe le lendemain à 14h.**

 **Je sais que ce Chapitre est court mais je vous promet le suivant sera plus long !**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires !**


	4. Les pieds dans le plat

**C'est stressée que Lily se réveilla le lendemain. Tout de suite elle appela Cam.**

\- Mmmmh Lily ? Tu sais quel heure il est ? …, **murmura Camille d'une voix ensommeillée**

\- Heu oui 7h30, **dit Lily un peu gêné**

\- Et devine ce que je faisais

\- Tu dormais ? Je suis désolé mais une fois que tu seras pourquoi je t'appel tu m'en voudras pas !

\- Maintenant que je suis réveillé autant me dire pourquoi non ?

\- Tout à fais ! Devine qui je rencontre cette après-midi ? Wauthier ! Enfin non il s'appel pas Wauthier mais c'est mon Wauthier !

\- Quoi ? le mec de l'annonce ?!

\- Oui ! et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire ! ni ce que je vais mettre:/

\- Met ton t-shirt bleu il fait ressortir tes yeux.

\- Merci et si le mec ne me plait pas ? Je fais quoi ? il me reste plus que deux semaines avant ce foutu mariage !

\- Qui que soit le mec tu dois l'engager !

\- Mais si...

\- Cap ou pas cap de le faire ?

\- Cap bien sur !

\- Voilà une chose de régler, **sourit Camille au téléphone**

\- Bon je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps kiss ! je te raconte tout ce soir au resto !

\- Le resto ? **demanda Cam**

\- Mais oui on avait dit que dés qu'on trouvait le Wauthier on se fera un resto avec lui pour lui expliquer toute la situation !

\- Ha oui ! Mais comment veux-tu parler de lui s'il vient aussi béta ?

\- Heu... ben... les toilette !

\- OK bon à ce soir alors !

\- Kiss ciao !

\- Bisou et bonne chance Grenouille !

 **Lily se préparant avec soin et mit dans son sac une farde avec toutes les infos pour « Wauthier** **». Enfin, elle prit le train et le métro pour arriver à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Elle était un peu en avance donc elle prit un magasine et s'assit dos aux gens. De toute façon, ce dit elle, « Wauthier** **» me reconnaitra vu que j'ai donné ma description à l'agence. Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Lily se retourna en disant** : « J'espère vraiment que vous ressembler à Wauthier parce qu'aussi non … »

 **Le reste de la phrase resta en suspens quand Lily réalisa qui était devant elle.**

\- Ja… Ja... Potter ?! Mais … Mais... que me veux tu encore ?!, **demanda-t-elle**

\- Je vois que je fais toujours mon petit effet, alors je lui ressemble ?

\- C'est ca rêve pas, c'est mauvais pour ma santé, mais tu ressemble a qui ?

\- A Wauthier ! Il paraît que c'est mon nom pour les jours à venir.

\- Que… quoi… ! ce n'est pas possible ! oh non, non, non, non, non, euh ca ne va pas être…, **en disant cela elle se rappel le pari fait avec Cam** , putain Cam ! **cria-t-elle**

\- T es sur que tout va bien ? **demanda James moqueur alors que tout le monde les regardait**

\- Euh… non rien ne va ! je dois partir ! rendez vous ce soir au perroquet à 7h et trouve-toi un ami !

\- Serais ce un rendez vous galant ? moi qui voulais être le premier a proposé…

\- Non, ca n'est pas un rendez vous galant mais d'affaire ! et je te signal que tu m as déjà invité et que ma réponse a toujours été non et ca l'es encore !

\- Rêver n'à jamais tuer quelqu'un, **dit-il charmeur.**

\- Si moi bientôt, **murmura Lily alors qu'elle partait**

 **Elle attendit d'être assez éloigner de Potter pour prendre son téléphone et appeler Cam. Quand celle-ci décrocha :**

\- Cam ! je suis foutu ! si je meurs toi aussi ! ce n'est pas croyable pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari ?! Aaaaaarg !

\- Que quoi ? je ne comprends rien ! Wauthier n'est pas beau ?

\- Pire !

\- Il est impoli, n'a aucun gout et te drague comme ces pied !?

\- Pire ! mais il y a une partie de vérité

\- Euh… je ne sais pas !

\- Potter

\- Oooouuuh… je comprends ton énervement… mais ca peut être un bon moyen d'apprendre à le connaitre vraiment et de…

\- Ah non ! tu ne vas pas me sortir la carte, il t'aime vraiment soit pas borner, têtue et aveugle !

\- Hum que dire a pars tu me sors les mots de la bouche ? : p

\- Cam ce n'est pas drôle …. En plus de me le coltiner au mariage je dois aller au restaurant avec lui ce soir !

\- Hoooooo un petit diner en tête à tête :D que c'est mignon ! di il te met vite le grappin dessus … )

\- Ha ha et je ne dirai pas le 3eme ha parce que ce n'est pas drôle. Et comme tu trouve sa tellement mignon tu viendras avec moi !

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais ! ce n'était pas une question

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle tout la soirée ! les bougies vont finir par me bruler !

\- Ha ha ha c'est pour cela que Potter invite un ami J

\- Ho non avec ma veine ça sera Black qui viendra L

\- Vaut mieux souffrir à deux non ? bon j te laisse kiss ! à ce soir !

\- À ce soir !

 **Du côté de Potter :**

 **Lily venait à peine de partir en marmonnant qu'il attrapa son GSM et appela son ami de toujours : Siruis. Il lui décrivit sa rencontre avec la femme de sa vie et annonça le rendez-vous prévus pour la soirée.**

\- Et je veux que tu m'accompagne, **dit James**

\- Quoi ! mais James ! j'avais déjà prévu de sortir avec Rosalie ce soir ! L

\- Rosalie ? c'est qui cela ?

\- Oh une magnifique blonde, je l'ai rencontré ce matin au starducks, un vrai canon si tu veux mon avis )

\- Tu sais quoi ! tu va l'appeler et lui dire que le restaurant était rempli ou je ne sais quoi et que tu n'as su réserver une table que pour demain. Et ce soir tu iras avec moi rejoindre Lily.

\- Mais, mais, et je ferai quoi moi ce soir alors que tu feras des mots doux à ta belle qui ne t'écoutera comme d'habitude pas ?

\- Peut être que Petit sera là …

\- Cam ?! **cria Siruis,** elle, elle … mais j'en ai rien à faire d'elle, elle me contredit tout le temps et m'énerve

\- Mouai je ne suis pas convaincu p je crains mon ami que tu ne sois atteint de la même maladie que moi

\- C'est-à-dire ? **demanda Black sans vraiment vouloir savoir la réponse**

\- L'Amour !

\- Moi ? le jour où le grand, le magnifique Siruis Black sera amoureux je crois bien que je le saurais non ?

\- L'amour rend aveugle...

 **C'est sur cette parole bien énigmatique que James mit fin à la conversation.**


	5. Souvenir Souvenir

Merci à **sianaha** qui fut ma première review ! ça me touche énormément car je fais rarement lire mes histoires et c'est agréable de savoir que cela plait aux autres !

Pour le prochain chapitre j'attendrais d'avoir au moins 5 reviews avant de le poster, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)

en attendant voici la suite !

 **Du coté des filles :**

\- Caaaaaaaaaamm ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? non mais qu'est ce qui ma prit d'accepter de diner avec lui ? pourquoi j'ai pris le pari ?

\- Bon d'abord tu te calme, respire un peu, voilà … Alors qu'est ce qui te fait le plus peur ? Qu'il découvre que t'as toujours aimé ces cadeaux ? Que ton homme parfait lui ressemble vachement ? Ou qu'il apprenne que tu l'as toujours aimé mais que tu te voile la face depuis toujours ?

\- Quoiiiiiiii ! mais mais t'es folle ! de 1 je n'ai pas toujours aimé ces cadeaux ! de 2 Potter ne ressemble en aucun cas à mon homme parfait et 3 je ne me voile pas du tout la face depuis toujours !

\- Ha oui ? ose dire que tu ne l'aime pas …

\- Il m'énerve ! il est immature, bête égocentrique et égoïste !

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question là )

\- Ahhhhhhhh ! tu m'énerve

\- Je pense que s'il avait mieux réagi à ta chanson i an ça fera un bon moment que vous seriez ensemble

\- Ma chanson ? je ne lui ai jamais chanté de chanson ! lui par contre …

\- Celle de la saint-Valentin

 **Flash back :**

 **On était le 14 févriers 2012 et contrairement à toutes les autres filles, Lily était malheureuse. Potter avait encore une fois réussi à intimider tous les garçons afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui demande d'être sa Valentine. La jeune fille était au bout du rouleau, et maudissais encore une fois James quand Anne-Sophie vint lui dire (avec un grand sourire) qu'on l'attendait au secrétariat. Une fois sur place elle ouvrit ces yeux d'horreur ! La moitié de l'école y était rassembler, une grande banderolle était suspendu au dessus de l'escalier avec «** ** _veux tu être ma Valentine_** **» écris dessus. Mais le pire fut de trouver son pire ennemi (je cite : James ) au centre du hall, un bouquet de rose blanches dans les mains.**

\- Alors, **demanda-t-il**

\- Non ! je préfère mourir que d'être ta Valentine !

\- Dis moi pourquoi au moins

Pourquoi ? ! tu ose me demander ça ? hé en je vais te dire pourquoi !

 **Et là elle c'était mise à chanter :**

 _Baby si c'est pour être une de plus sur ta liste que t'as croisé sur la piste et fait tomber dans ton vice,  
Oh non c'est tellement pas pour moi, c'est tes faces, ta maline, c'est ta frime mais c'est trop pour moi,  
Même si au fait tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'éloigne je fuis les mecs comme toi,  
C'est peut-être que je n'ai plus le temps de jouer sur les sentiments,_

 _{Refrain:}  
Mais pas sur mon phone tel, oh non  
Me traiter comme tu traites celle, oh non  
Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça, désolé baby oublie-moi,  
Faire la belle et poser pour toi, oh non  
T'attendre et dépendre de toi, oh non  
Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça, stp baby oublie-moi_

 _Oh oh com'on girl, she me she me yeah she yo she me shy'm sing me baby let's go! (ça c'est James )_

 _Penses-tu que je marcherai si tu me couvrais de cadeaux, de bagues de promesses de billlets,  
Baby sache que, mon amour ne compte rien, j'ai besoin d'un mec simple et bien,  
Penses-tu que je t'attendrais quand tu seras loin de moi avec tes copines à t'amuser  
Non j'ai besoin de tellement plus que ça !_

 _Mais pas sur mon phone tel, oh non  
Me traiter comme tu traites celle, oh non  
Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça, désolé baby oublie-moi,  
Faire la belle et poser pour toi, oh non  
T'attendre et dépendre de toi, oh non  
Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça, stp baby oublie-moi  
_ _ **.. (**_ _c'est la chanson :Oublie moi, de Shy'm_ _ **)**_

 **À la fin de la chanson, elle c'était attendue à ce qu'il parte furieux, ou qu'il** **comprenne et s'excuse mais surtout pas à ça :**

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Quoi ! mais t'es con ou c'est de naissance ? t'as pas encore compris ? fou moi la paix ! jamais je serais ta Valentine !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Ah cette chanson là ..., **murmura Lily**

 **-** oui celle-là ! si il avait pas été aussi con ce jour là, tu n'aurais pas à te poser autant de question aujourd'hui !

\- ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule fois où il a été con non plus ! d'ailleurs on pourrait se demander s'il le fait exprès ou si c'est seulement son état naturel !

\- allez lils soit pas méchante ! Il tiens vraiment à toi et c'est pas un mauvais gars !

\- comment peux t on tenir à quelqu'un juste après l'avoir insulté ?!

\- On en a déjà parlé ! et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on se mettra d'accord sur le sujet ! et surtout pas dans ces toilettes, on devrait y retourner..

\- Cam sincèrement tu veux ma mort ?

-Lilly tu sais très bien que ça me faut aussi plaisir de me retrouver avec Black que toi avec Potter !

\- Alors fuyons !

\- depuis quand es tu devenue lâche toi ?

\- c'est bon je rigolais, je te suis, dit Lilly en suivant Camille vers la sortie des toilettes.


End file.
